Best Friend's Brother
by lah15
Summary: Nunca sei como agir quando ele está por perto, devo sorrir ou fingir indiferença? Faço piada ou fico séria? O que esse garoto fez comigo? Eu sei que não devia, mas não consigo evitar gostar tanto dele, minha cabeça e meu coração deviam reconhecer que ele é zona proibida! Afinal ele é irmão da minha melhor amiga.


Best Friend's Brother

 _ **Eu te ligo quando eu sei que ele está em casa**_

 _ **Eu subo pelas paredes quando ele atende o telefone**_

\- E ai? A Hinata atendeu? – Ino perguntou sem tirar os olhos do computador.

\- Ainda não.. – respondi – esta chamando.

Eu admito que estou ansiosa enquanto espero atenderem o telefone a cada toque meu coração parece que vai explodir de tão rápido que bate.

\- Alo.. – uma voz sonolenta e obviamente masculina atende meu coração para e volta a disparar com tudo.

\- N-neji? Tudo bem? É a Tenten a H-hinata esta em casa? – pergunto tentando não soar tão nervosa e obviamente falhando um pouco por que agora sinto a Ino me encarando com um sorriso idiota.

\- Tenten? É.. hmm tudo bem e você? Ela está tomando café.. Um minuto que vou chamar ela. – ele disse e o telefone ficou mudo.

Suspirei eu sei é patético, mas todas as vezes que ele atende o telefone eu simplesmente piro e depois sinto que sou feita de gelatina de tão mole que fico. Tudo isso só de ouvir a voz dele.

 _ **O que posso dizer se ele está olhando para mim?**_

 _ **Devo dar um sorriso?**_

 _ **Eu deveria me levantar e sair?**_

 _ **Eu sei que é estranho, não sei o que estou pensando**_

\- Tenten? Você entendeu o que eu disse? – A voz da Hinata minha melhor amiga me tirou do meu mundinho perfeito.

\- Ahh desculpe Hinata eu.. hmm eu me distrai. – eu disse e sorri meio sem graça.

\- Isso tem acontecido muito ultimamente.. Ta tudo bem? – Hinata perguntou largando o lápis e me olhando preocupada.

\- C-claro.. Por que não estaria? – eu disse desviando o olhar. – A-acho que é o stress por causa das provas.

\- Pode ser isso.. Eu também ando meio estressada.. Acho melhor fazermos uma pausa para um lanche. – Ela disse levantando – Vou pegar algo.

Larguei a caneta que eu apertava na mão e suspirei, por que eu tinha que ser tão estúpida? Por que tinha que me apaixonar por ele? Argh! que raiva de mim mesma.

Pisquei voltando a realidade melhor ajudar a Hinata, levanto e dou de cara com ele me olhando.

\- N-neji? Ahh oi. – brilhante Tenten isso com certeza vai impressiona-lo.. Só que nunca!

Ele ficou me olhando desviei os olhos o que eu faço? Vou atrás da Hinata ou dou um sorriso e falo mais alguma coisa estupidamente brilhante?

\- Hm.. A Hinata está te chamando. – ele disse subitamente e saiu da sala.

O que diabos foi isso?

 _ **Seria errado eu encontrar com ele no fim de semana?**_

 _ **Eu realmente espero poder me encontrar a sós com ele**_

 _ **Eu só não quero que ela saiba**_

\- Tenten a festa vai ser demais! – Ino disse pulando na minha cama.

Será que eu devo ir? Fomos convidadas e eu sei que ele vai estar lá afinal ele faz parte da banda.. Eu adoraria vê-lo tocar e depois talvez conversar com ele, mas não sei. E se a Hinata descobrir? Não quero que ela descubra e fique brava.

Eu sei como ela odeia as meninas que ficam andando atrás dele, ligando e importunando.

\- Tenten? Tenten! – Ino gritou quase me matando de susto.

\- Ino! Não grita. – eu disse levantei e fechei a porta.

\- Eu estava falando e você estava me ignorando totalmente.. De novo! – ela começou irritada – Vamos ou não na festa?

Suspirei pela milionésima vez em 5 minutos.

\- Claro.. Vamos sim. – eu disse sorrindo.

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, ele é o cara certo pra mim**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Baterista de banda de punk rock, tem 1, 90m**_

 _ **Eu não quero, mas eu quero**_

 _ **Pois eu não consigo parar de pensar nele!**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, ele é o cara certo pra mim**_

 _ **IMA (irmão da melhor amiga) , IMA**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, irmão da minha melhor amiga**_

Terminamos de nos arrumar e fomos com o carro da Ino para a festa, acho que se ela tivesse sugerido irmos com o meu eu recusaria no meu estado de nervos não posso nem pensar em dirigir. Não vejo a hora de ouvi-lo tocar.

Mas isso é tão errado! Ele é o irmão da Hinata, não posso fazer isso com a minha melhor amiga.

 _ **Acho que eu faço o tipo dele**_

 _ **Porque quando você não está por perto, eu sou a atenção**_

 _ **Às vezes eu acho que ele pode tomar uma atitude**_

 _ **Ou será que é coisa da minha cabeça?**_

 _ **Eu não sei o que fazer**_

Corri para a biblioteca fugindo das minhas amigas.. Ok sendo totalmente honesta fugindo da minha melhor amiga. Quando elas começaram a falar da festa eu surtei e simplesmente tinha que sair de lá mesmo não tendo feito nada de errado.

Quer dizer eu praticamente comi o irmão dela com os olhos e depois fiquei horas conversando com ele e só de lembrar eu já fico sem fôlego. Digo eu sei que ele é o tipo de pessoa, o tipo de cara que fala olhando nos olhos, mas ele prestou total atenção em mim e eu posso jurar que rolou um clima.

Só que eu não faço ideia se realmente aconteceu.. Será que foi um sonho? Por favor que não seja um sonho acho que eu piro se isso for só uma coisa da minha cabeça e nada disso tiver acontecido, se eu só estiver imaginando de novo.

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, ele é o cara certo pra mim**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Baterista de banda de punk rock, tem 1, 90m**_

 _ **Eu não quero, mas eu quero**_

 _ **Pois eu não consigo parar de pensar nele!**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, ele é o cara certo pra mim**_

 _ **IMA (irmão da melhor amiga) , IMA**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, irmão da minha melhor amiga**_

 _ **IMA (irmão da melhor amiga) , IMA**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, irmão da minha melhor amiga**_

Joguei minha mochila e os livros em cima de uma mesa mais para o fundo e bati a testa na mesa.

\- Ai – suspirei de novo. Eu tenho que manter o foco, não posso perder o foco.

Não importa o quão bonito, charmoso e maravilhoso o Neji seja nada de dar mole, olhar ou sorrir pra ele. A partir de agora só vou falar o necessário e evitar contato visual isso sem contato visual pode dar certo.

 _ **Sei que é estranho, não sei o que ele está pensando**_

 _ **Seria errado eu encontrar com ele no fim de semana?**_

 _ **Eu realmente espero poder me encontrar a sós com ele**_

 _ **Eu só não quero que ela saiba**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, ele é o cara certo pra mim**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Baterista de banda de punk rock, tem 1, 90m**_

 _ **Eu não quero, mas eu quero**_

 _ **Pois eu não consigo parar de pensar nele!**_

Abri o livro de química e comecei a ler. Digo li às duas primeiras palavras e comecei a pensar no sorriso dele em como ele sorriu quando me viu olhando pra ele enquanto tocava na festa e em como ele estava concentrado na nossa conversa.

Por que ele tem que ser tão perfeito? Apoiei minha testa no livro e fechei os olhos tentando não pensar em nada.

\- Tenten? Você ta bem? – uma voz masculina maravilhosamente perfeita e obviamente do Neji me chamou.

\- Fala serio! – eu disse um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

\- Tenten? – ele me chamou de novo senti a cadeira do meu lado sendo arrastada e ele tocando meu ombro. – Tenten você está bem?

\- Tenten não está após o bip deixe seu recado. – eu disse sem me mover – Bip!

O que raios eu estou fazendo? Qual parte do discurso meu cérebro não entendeu? A parte de manter o foco? Ou a parte de falar só o necessário? Piadas não são necessárias!

\- Eu estou começando a ficar realmente preocupado com você. – ele começou ainda com a mão no meu ombro. – vou te levar pra enfermaria e chamar a Hinata..

Ele disse começando a levantar eu segurei a mão dele.

\- Não! – eu disse finalmente olhando pra ele. – Q-quer dizer.. Não precisa chamar ninguém e e-eu não preciso ir pra enfermaria.

\- Tem certeza? Você não parece bem. – ele disse sentando e me encarando.

Ok ele esta muito perto virei e evitei olhar nos olhos dele. Lindos olhos perolados, diga-se de passagem, e que no momento transparecem preocupação.

Tenten foco mulher você tem que manter o foco, nada de reparar nos olhos lindos ou nos músculos. Ok chega mantenha o foco e a compostura. A risada dele me tirou dos meus pensamentos e que risada meu Deus! Assim fica difícil manter o foco.

Olhei para ele e fiquei olhando ele rir no estado boba apaixonada em que me encontro provavelmente poderia gravar essa risada só para ouvir depois.

\- Você sabia que faz caretas quando fica pensativa? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

\- Hã? – eu sei sou um gênio da conversação. Só que nunca! – E-eu faço?

\- Faz – ele disse ainda sorrindo e me encarando.

O que eu faço? Desviei os olhos comecei a morder o lábio e sim estou muito nervosa, obrigada universo! E sim estou sendo sarcástica e estou agradecida de verdade ao mesmo tempo! Argh!

Ele seguro meu rosto e me fez encara-lo o sorriso tinha sumido. Esqueci de todo o resto o que foi fácil já que estávamos na biblioteca sozinhos. Ai caramba! Estamos sozinhos! Eu não consigo desviar os olhos, sempre fico impressionada com os traços do rosto dele e principalmente com a cor dos olhos.

Acho que o tempo parou enquanto nos encarávamos segurei a respiração quando ele começou a se aproximar, isso não devia estar acontecendo Neji é irmão da minha melhor amiga tínhamos que ser amigos.

Quando estávamos a centímetros senti a mão dele subindo pelo meu braço e segurar o meu pescoço me prendendo ali, como se eu fosse recuar mal consigo respirar de tanto nervosismo.

Que se dane! Fechei os olhos e finalmente o beijei. Foi a melhor sensação do mundo e ainda melhor do que eu tinha imaginado ou sonhado.

Nos separamos por falta de ar e ainda de olhos fechados soltei um suspiro sôfrego, senti a testa dele encostada na minha criei coragem e abrir os olhos Neji ainda estava de olhos fechados e sorrindo.

\- Se isso for um sonho, por favor, **não** me acordem. – eu soltei sem pensar.

Neji me abraçou encostei a testa no ombro dele.

\- Se for um sonho eu espero nunca acordar. – ele sussurrou.

Ficamos abraçados por mais uns minutos ate nos encontrarem.

\- Achei vocês! – eu obviamente pulei e quem está bem na nossa frente de braços cruzados? Isso mesmo Hinata minha melhor amiga e irmã do Neji.

\- H-hinata?! – ai eu quero morrer – E-eu.. A g-gente..

Novamente consigo impressionar as pessoas com a minha maestria em comunicação. Hinata estava de braços cruzados nos encarando eu sabia que ela ia ficar brava.

\- Eu não aguentava mais. – ela começou – vocês dois suspirando pelos cantos e sonhando acordados. Sem falar dos olhares, isso é meloso demais até pra mim que gosto de romance.

Espera! O que?

\- Você não ta brava? – perguntei confusa.

\- Por que eu estaria? – ela retrucou surpresa.

\- Ele é seu irmão.. – comecei olhando de relance para o Neji que me olhava confuso. – e você vive reclamando das outras meninas..

Hinata começou a rir.

\- Tenten elas ficam se oferecendo e tendo ataques de ciúmes é muito irritante. – ela começou. – você é minha melhor amiga e não é irritante um fato super importante.

Ela terminou sorrindo.

\- É impressão minha ou vocês acabaram de ter uma DR de melhores amigas? – Neji disse rindo.

\- Aparentemente.. – Comecei e parei. – você sabe o que significa DR? – perguntei soando um tanto incrédula.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Esse sorriso acaba comigo de tão lindo.

\- A senhorita tem muita coisa para descobrir sobre mim. – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso se aproximando. Eu obviamente corei.

\- I-isso é um desafio? – perguntei ficando ainda mais vermelha.

Ele chegou a centímetros de mim e antes de me beijar sussurou.

\- O que você acha?

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, ele é o cara certo pra mim**_

 _ **IMA (irmão da melhor amiga) , IMA**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, irmão da minha melhor amiga**_

 _ **IMA (irmão da melhor amiga) , IMA**_

 _ **O irmão da minha melhor amiga, irmão da minha melhor amiga**_

Acho que.. O cara certo pra mim é o irmão da minha melhor amiga.

 _Fim_


End file.
